


i-Iplier

by Dorktapus42



Series: Come Together-verse [23]
Category: Youtube (RPF)
Genre: Fusion, all that fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorktapus42/pseuds/Dorktapus42
Summary: Blue... doesn't like fusing. He's very resistant to the idea.Well... what if it was for the sake of a hypothesis? For science?He has to work it out eventually, right?





	1. Peridot

**Author's Note:**

> Boy howdy this was fun to write. Some Steven Universe references, some Detroit: Become Human stuff for Googs... The idea actually came to me before this universe came into existence, heh- welp, here you go!
> 
> Yeah, Google fusions don't really make sense.

Google was walking down to the Lab when he heard the two Doctors. Likelihood of walking side by side: 76%. Likelihood of walking into one of them after turning the corner: 52%. 

He moved to the side just in time to run into Dr. Iplier. 

Mission failed. 

A handful of papers scattered to the ground. He immediately bent down to pick them up. 

“My apologies Dr. Iplier. There was a 52% chance of this happening.”

“Oh, it’s no problem. Hold on a second Henrik.”

“Ah! Let me help.” He crouched down and the three of them picked up the papers in record time. He slid them back into their manila folder and the three of them parted ways. 

He went down to the lab and ran into Red. Literally. With a small flash their code became a jumble. 

Output: Anger

Output: Frustration.

Output:

“FUUUUCCCKK!” 

Volume Levels: 37. 

Notification: Update complete. 

Code now organized. 

He selected a file and gave a mental yank. With another jumble of code they were unfused. Great. 

“That is not optimal.”

It made sense, given that they had once been fused in the first place. Their software was compatible. 

But that was mildly f̶r̶u̶s̶t̶r̶a̶t̶i̶n̶g̶ inefficient. 

He set an update to be drafted for later so this would not occur. 

Green and Yellow looked over with what seemed to be a̶m̶u̶s̶e̶m̶e̶n̶t̶ interest.

There was a knock on the door. Yellow’s attention was diverted. 

“Come in!”

Chase stuck his head in. “Everything alright? We heard a shout from upstairs.”

“Everything is fine. Simply a suboptimal result of equipment failure. We will be drafting an update in the near future.” Blue supplied.

Chase blinked. “All...right? No clue what you just said but alright.”

And he was gone. Yellow raised a brow. “And why is fusion a bad thing? It could be useful.”

“The result is suboptimal.”

Bing poked his head in from his office. “Well maybe you’re suboptimal. Oliver’s right anyway.”

Blue blinked and flipped him off. “Kindly take a few of these and go away.”

“Alright, Siri.” Bing closed the door behind him. Blue blinked. Siri. 154,000,000 results. A virtual assistant designed and produced by Apple. 

“I do not understand. I am produced by Google?”

Bing sighed and muttered something. Evident: displeasure. 

Unimportant. 

“So… why were you late?”

“Ran into Doctors Iplier and Schneeplestein. Had to pick up the papers. Do we have any designated tasks before starting work on the update?”

“We’re not doing that update.”

Blue blinked at Yellow. “Efficiency.”

“Usefulness.”

“Takes too much time to draft an update.” Green chimed in.

“It’s kind of fun to fuse.” Red said with a shrug.

“Sound like too much effort to me.” Bing called out from his office.

He blinked. “I appear to be outnumbered.” Curse the democratic format.

“Yep.” 

“So, update aside, do the doctors need anything done?” Green suggested. “They sounded busy based on the recordings.”

Blue whirred. “I suppose I could check. Why?”

A shrug. “Something to do.”

Fair enough. More tasks to accomplish. 

“I shall return shortly.”

“Cool.”

He left the room. Red and Green looked at each other. “Wanna play Jenga?”

“Sure.”

 


	2. Malachite

Google poked his head in just in time to run into Dr. Iplier. Again. At least this time he didn’t have any papers in hand. 

“My apologies Dr. Iplier. Do you have anything that needs done?”

“It’s no problem. I’m not actually sure. I wouldn’t mind getting some help with cutting bandages for Host however.”

“There has been a 15% increase in incidents lately.” He followed the doctor into Medbay. 

“Yeah. You mind getting them from that cabinet?”

He walked over and took out a bin labeled HOST. “This is a very organized system.”

“Thanks. I had Henrik’s help with it. Just cut some bandages into three-foot sections, alright?”

He grabbed some scissors and started to work. His sensors registered the rough texture of gauze. 

They worked in silence. 

“How are you today Blue?”

His optical sensor filters shifted, registering surprise. “I am adequate. I wished to draft an update but the others vetoed the decision.”

“Oh? What kind of update?”

“Fusion resistance.”

“Now why would you do that?”

“It lessens productivity.”

“And…?”

“No further information.” 

“C’mon Blue…”

He sighed. “It’s not… fun. Recall of Memory File 36-S. Google Gets An Upgrade.”

“So it… reminds you of from before you upgraded?”

“...confirm.”

He cut another length of gauze. Exactly 36 inches. Into the box it went. 

“Would you be willing to… change your mind?”

He looked up. “What do you mean?”

“I wanted to test out a theory that Henrik and I had. To see, because it happened with Phantom and Mare, if we could fuse.”

He blinked. “But I’m an android.”

“But we’re all… ‘creative energy’ or whatever the heck Dark calls it. It could work?”

He didn’t sound convinced, but Blue stood anyway. “Alright. To test out your hypothesis. How does one… fuse? Purposefully, that is.”

Dr. Iplier frowned. “Okay, I hadn’t quite gotten to that part. Mare and Phantom did it on accident, Jack and Anti did it on accident then on purpose, Dark and Mark did it on purpose… I guess we can just see what works?”

He looked up fusion and came across… Steven Universe?

Oh. That required dancing. He was not doing that. 

They were both at a loss for what to do. 

“Neither of us are getting injured.”

“Yeah, I’m gonna draw the line there.”

Silence. 

“I guess we should get back to work?”

“I suppose.”

They looked at the pile of bandages. More than they would need for quite a while.

“Okay, I guess not. This is awkward.”

Dictionary:

Awkward: causing embarrassment or inconvenience. 

That certainly fit the situation. 

They both turned their heads at the sound of yelling down the hall. It was Wilford and… Bim? It sounded like Bim anyway. 

Then there was a gunshot. 

[Warning: component A2-G damaged.]

That was his ankle joint. And with that, went his gyroscope. Shit. He noticed the synthetic skin flicker off in that area with a small internal sigh as he lost his balance and fell over. 

“Blue! Are you alright?”

“Fine. Component A2-G damaged. With that went the gyroscope, leading to my loss of balance.”

“Ankle joint?”

“Ankle joint.” The white plastic and metal looked out of place with his more human-like appearance.

Dr. Iplier held out a hand towards him. “I can help you down to the lab?”

He shifted on his elbows and held out his arm. “That would be appreciated.”

He grasped the hand. There was a jumble of code and a strange lightness of sorts…

“Oh. I have to write this down.” He felt for his- Ipliers?- usual notepad, and felt a style slightly different to Iplier’s coat. He looked down. 

Silver and white. Classy. 

A notification popped up on his glasses. He looked at it. 

[i-Iplier has joined the server.]

Hmm. Did that mean he was an android or a cyborg or-

Ooh, a tablet! 

He pulled it out. An iPad. Of course he was an Apple android. That made  _ perfect  _ sense. 

“Bing is going to laugh his head off. He keeps calling Blue Siri.” He laughed at himself. “That would be hilarious.”

He heard footsteps outside and turned.

“We should unfuse. What? Why? You have your information, people are coming. Damn it Blue, can’t you see it’s not a bad thing?”

There was a knock on the door. “Is everything okay in there?” Chase.

“Yes! We’re just testing out a hypothesis! Everything’s fine! Damn it Iplier now they’re going to think something’s wrong-“

“That doesn’t that suspicious at all. I’m coming in.”

“Wait-! Do not-!”

I-Iplier sighed, for once the two competing egos perfectly in sync with the fact that they didn’t want to come out yet, Blue still uncomfortable and Iplier just wanting to write everything down.

“Woah.”

“Right now isn’t the best time Chase- I told you that we should unfuse and you didn’t listen-!” i-Iplier buried his hands in his once perfectly styled hair. “Shut up Blue! I get it, you were right! We should unfuse. I would if I could damn it!” 

“So that’s what’s happening… okay, I’m going to go ask Dark to come over here, just chill a sec.”

Silence. Chase had left. His hands dropped back to his sides. “See? Everything was fine.” One hand raised to adjust his glasses. “There was a 45% possibility of it not being fine.” An eye roll. “Blue, just chill out. I get it, I was nervous too, but you can’t freak out about every fusing situation.” Blue was silent. He sighed. “Do you want to play some chess?”

 

————

 

Dark entered the room to the android-cyborg-whatever-fusion playing chess against itself, periodically turning the board. 

|Hello?|

The fusion turned around. “Hey Dark. Greetings.” A small frown and furrow of the eyebrows. 

Ohhhhh. So that’s what was happening. They were still fighting for control. Until one of them let the other become dominant, unfusing would be insanely difficult. 

|I think I see what the problem is.|

“You do? I was coming up with nothing useful.”

The sentences seemed to be getting slightly more coherent… maybe he should just stall. The situation might just work itself out. That would be better than forcing it.

|Mind if I join you?|

“Uh- sure.” Both hands put the pieces back in a flurry of motion. He pulled over another chair and sat. 

They worked in silence. He was losing. There was a reason he didn’t play against the Googles. It ruined his image. But for once he’d do it willingly. 

_ ‘You could always play the technically a fusion card.’ _

_ ‘Please don’t.’ _

_ ‘C’mon Damien… it could work.’ _

_ ‘But we aren’t a typical fusion. There’s still a disconnect.’  _

He had a thought.  _ What if they can fuse because of us? _

Silence. He jolted back to the game and moved his piece. 

_ ‘What do you mean?’ _

_ ‘As in because we’re technically a fusion of some kind that it was unlocked for the others?’ _

He gave a minute shrug and moved his next piece. His opponent stole a pawn. He knew he was outmatched. But the internal conversation was interesting.

|Do you want to talk about it?|

“Not really. No.” Great. That had probably just taken them back to square one. He let one shoulder lift in a shrug. 

|If you’re sure. I understand how it feels.|

“How could you possibly hope to understand?” Both of them looked surprised at the sheer bitterness that came out of his mouth. 

|What do you mean?| He knew that was the wrong thing as soon as he said it. |I mean-|

“I think that… he still feels uncomfortable with fusing because of his upgrade.”

_ ‘Google Gets An Upgrade…’ _ Celine whispered.  _ ‘That makes so much more sense.’ _

He reached over and rested a hand on their arm. |I think I understand a little better now. Do you mind if I show you something?|

_ ‘I guess I don’t really have a say in the matter?’ _

_ ‘Damien…’ _

_ ‘I’m not objecting. To the contrary actually. I was just saying- nevermind. I misspoke.’ _

Good. They weren’t going to get into a hissy fit about it. He let his aura out, for once not actually reining it in. 

Both Damien and Celine appeared at his sides, their edges blending into his respective shoulders. 

_ ‘I see what you were talking about now. Not a bad plan.’ _

|I do have good ones from time to time. You can’t take all of the credit.|

The person across the table just blinked at him. “Does that mean- are you implicating that-”

|I am technically a fusion?| He reigned in his aura. They both disappeared. 

“Yes.”

|It’s a bit complicated, but it’s probably the best way to describe three souls stuck in a single body. You want some coffee?|

“I don’t know if I can- can we drink?”

That was a good question. |I have no earthly idea.| He looked at his suddenly buzzing phone. |Shit. The meeting.| This would put a wrench in his plans.

“You swear?”

He blinked at- you know what, i-Iplier sounds good. |I am an Iplier. We all do share some traits of Mark’s.|

“That does correlate with prior information. Okay, so. What about the meeting?”

The flipping of speech patterns was enough to almost give him a headache, but he’d manage. |Okay, you have two choices. Either sit this one out with my permission but get bombarded with questions about where you were that you won’t want to answer, or come with me and I’ll make sure not too many people ask things until we get this sorted out.|

“Sit it out. Go with you. Shit. This isn’t working.”

He felt kinda bad that it wasn’t. |At the same time we could ask if anyone has any ideas on what to do?|

“I can handle myself. Yeah, that’d be great. Fuck!”

_ ‘Maybe try finding something they have in common and they can unite under that? The stepping back thing won’t work, they’re too different. Jack and Anti managed to force it well enough but it’s still not a great solution.’ _

That was definitely something to ponder. 

|You’re going to have to compromise.|

A groan. i-Iplier put his head in his hands and started muttering to himself, quiet enough that Dark couldn’t quite hear. A minute or two passed. He was glad he had the timer set for five minutes before just in case he was busy. 

Soon enough the fusion looked up. “We’ll go.”

|Excellent. You mind if I teleport you there?|

“Please do.”

Dark grabbed his arm and the two of them disappeared into shadows. 


	3. Garnet

They reappeared in the meeting room. 

“Is that a new ego?”

|No.|

He directed his companion to the empty seat next to him. Anti had glitched down to where Dr. Iplier usually sat, probably being one of the first to realize what was going on. 

“Blue?!” Bing looked frankly astonished. i-Iplier was silent. 

“I zink I zee vat is happening ‘ere.” 

“Well I don’t!” Dark sent a withering look towards Bim and cleared his throat. 

|Anyway. Any news?|

“Y̸e̵a̷h̶,̸ ̷B̵l̵u̸e̵ ̵a̶n̷d̷ ̶I̴p̶l̸i̵e̸r̷ ̴f̶u̴s̸e̶d̷.̶ ̸O̶t̴h̶e̸r̷ ̸t̷h̴a̸n̸ ̴t̷h̸a̸t̸,̴ ̸n̴o̴.̵” Anti shrugged like it was no big deal. Unfortunately it only seemed to add fuel to the fire.

I-Iplier flinched at the direction the conversation was taking and looked down at his tablet to avoid eye contact.

|That is not what this meeting is about-|

“Well how does that work? Blue being an android and Iplier being a human?”

“I mean, it seems to have worked anyway.”

“Love the coat.”

“OH MY GOD SIRI!”

There it was. But I-Iplier was just curling in on himself more and more. It was like Google if he actually was honest about his feelings and had a decent bit of medical knowledge. 

|Guys-|

“Can you stop? Please?” They grew quiet at Robbie’s voice. “You’re making him- them?- feel nervous. Do you mind?”

There was an awkward silence. 

“While the Host was aware this situation would come to pass he did not realize to what extent it would be taxing to both Blue and Dr. Iplier. He offers his apologies.”

More silence. 

|I think that concludes this meeting. Leave please.|

The room was clear in a few minutes. Only i-Iplier was left. 

|You alright?|

“I… don’t know. It’s pretty silent in here.”

|I shouldn’t have pushed for you to come.|

“No, no, it was our decision. It’s just… frustrating.”

|Would you mind if I tried something? Not really much of an experiment, but if it works the way I think it will…|

A pause. “Go ahead.”

|Okay Google.|

Silence. He smiled. No change, no nothing. 

“That didn’t do anything? Holy shit that didn’t do anything. Congrats Blue!” More silence. i-Iplier frowned. “He’s not responding. I don’t know what that means.”

|Maybe he let you be the front?|

“Maybe. Does that mean we can unfuse now?”

|Possibly.|

i-Iplier’s hands took the tablet and started to type. 

“I’m not doing that- Blue?”

The hands stopped moving and i-Iplier read the text. 

“He says that he’s fine, just that he doesn’t really want to talk. Um… he’s confused about… a lot of things apparently. I’m not going to push him on that. And… that he doesn’t really mind the fusing as much. It gives him time to process things. Huh.”

|Would it be rude if I left you two to it?|

“No- you’ve been a huge help. Thanks.”

He nodded and disappeared. 

 

\-------

 

They sat in silence. 

“You alright Blue?”

_ ‘I… suppose. I’m still working on it. But if you want to unfuse that’s fine.’ _

“Okay… how do I do that?”

_ ‘Okay, this is what I did when Red and I accidentally fused earlier-’ _

“You what?”

_ ‘Don’t ask about it. Okay, you see that linear, logical part of your brain?’ _

He searched. Oh- wow that was a lot of numbers. “Yep.”

_ ‘The best way I can describe it is pulling on it. Forcing the numbers out.’ _

He blinked and tried to grasp what seemed ungraspable. Somehow he managed to get a hold on it before- 

There was a flash of light and they both fell to the floor. Blue looked at his still-shattered component with a sigh. Apparently that couldn’t be fixed. 

“I don’t suppose that offer is still open?” His inflection and tone were getting a lot better.

Iplier nodded and helped him to his feet, arm slung over his shoulder. 

“You’re really heavy.”

“I mean, I am made of metal.” Was that sarcasm? He thought it was. 

A grin spread across his face. “Let’s get you down to the lab.”

“We really should have waited until we got down there.”

“I mean- we can fuse again?” He thought it might have been too much when Blue stopped moving but-

There was a rush of numbers and a weird sense of floating-

And they quickly made their way down to the lab. 

There was an ankle to fix. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one really was fun.
> 
> Next time: I actually got the idea from one of you! (You will know who you are you amazing person I just don't want to call you out without your permission like last time because I'm an anxious mess heh)
> 
> These next few are gonna be fun. :)


End file.
